caspersscareschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon: Rise Of Cathulhu Parts 1
Jackie Hydes latest project gets stolen and Casper & Co try to help find and get it back. Then, they drive to Las Vegas to stop an upcoming disaster that threatens both the "Fleshie" World and the Underworld at the same time. Guest stars: Bebe Neuwirth as Witch Weevil Tim curry as Cathulhu Jim Cummings as Cat One and the Cat Goblins Part 1: Mystery Of The Missing Box At night in Deedstown, Jackie is seen running in his beast form while running from something. He pulls out a box from his jacket pocket as he stops at a forkway. A mysterious shadow approaches Jackie, telling him that there is no escape in a feminine voice. Jackie spots a flying ship coming and runs for it. The figure yells that Jackie and run but he can't hide from her. Meanwhile, Alder & Dash are telling the students to go scare some certain "Fleshies" and be on a look out for Jackie Hyde who has been missing since last nights trip. Casper then wonders if Jackie is okay, which Mantha reassures him that he'll be allright since he can easilly blend in. As everyone gets off, Spooky and Pearl show up asking what the students are here for in the middle of the night. Wolfie explains that their here for an assignment and search for a missing student. Suddenly, Jackie shows up and uses his potion like inhaler to change back to human form. He begs Casper and the gang to hide him and the box. Everyone is confused about why Jackie is worked up. Jackie explains that he's being hunted down by some bad person that is after his box and won't stop untill she gets it. Spooky grabs the box thinking about why some bad person would want to steal a box, and agrees to hide the box much everyones chargain. Suddenly, some marble shaped objects fall into the ground and smoke appears, thus blinding the gang. The smoke clears off and notice that the box Spooky was holding is gone. Jackie gets frantic over the dissapearing box. Casper tries to reassure him that its not the end of the world, which Jackie says that it is and tells Casper & friends that they don't know whats in the box. Ra searches the ground thinking that Spooky just dropped, then comes upon a piece of hair. Ra shows the hair to the gang guessing that it might have belong to the person that stole the box. Pearl guesses an old lady, which Mantha asks what kind of old lady would steal a box from a group of children. Ra gives it to Wolfie inorder to pick up the trail. Wolfie smells the hair long enough to pick up where the thief went. The kids follow Wolfie, but they are unknowingly being spied on Thatch and his gang (minus Harpy). Mosshead is confused what was in that box Jackie is worked up about. Thatch tells his gang that wherever "ghost boy" and the others are going, they'll have to follow them and get ahead. Dummy Girl suggest hiding in garbage cans, which Mosshead immediatley does by taking a full one. Several minutes later, the kids find that the trail lead to the Deedstown museum. Casper guesses that its another museum burgler stealing paintings, then remembers that the theif stole Jackies box. From the museum roofs, the figure revealed to be a witch spies on Casper and friends and calls her someone. She tells her receiver that she got some kids following her, but she'll take care of it. The voice then assures the witch to take all the time she needs and he wants to freed soon. Meanwhile, Thatch and his gang stopped and see that Casper and his friends went to the museum. Thatch suggests that they can now get ahead and see whats in that box. However, Slither points a witch on the roof and thinks that she might have the box. Dummy Girl thinks its a bad idea to encounter a witch because she has a box, but agrees with Slither. Pear takes a peek inside the entrance hall and tells the gang that the coast is clear. They went inside trying to keep an eye on anything suspicious. Wolfie keeps following a trail untill he and the kids found a room that looks like some kind of shrine. Casper mentions that he never noticed that exibit before. The gang look around for the thief and Jackies box. Spooky tells everyone that he found something and come over here. They look at what looked like a manuscript with a picture of a tentacled demon. Mantha asks Jackie if he can describe the writing on the wall, which he tries to. However, there was no luck and out of boredem Pearl takes out her make up perfume just to do her hair. Jackie looks at Pearl's mirror and realized that the writing is in backwards and spanish. The good thing is that Jackie can read spanish, so he can translate the manuscript after all. The manuscripts reads "Here lies the directions to the tomb of Cathulhu the god of evil. If you are interessted in the tomb, best go to this very location. A town in the middle of a dessert and will be made up of fun buildings and resting places. But be warned-". However, the witch shows up and finishes the manuscript with "Cathulhu will bring upon doom to the world" and mentions that doom is her favorite thing. She introduces herself as Witch Weevil and their box thief. Now that Weevil has Jackies portable translator, she was able to translate the manuscripts and discover the tombs location. And once Cathulhu is freed, she will spread misery across the globe. Casper, Ra, and Mantha realize that the translator is whats in the box. Weevil claims her farewells to the kids as she uses her smoke bombs to disappear with her flying broom. On the museum roof, Thatch and his gang are looking for the witch and the box. Slither is getting tired of waiting for the witch and suggest that they should get back to the ship. But Thatch is hesistent that the box might contain to riches and the witch has it. Their waiting ends as they see a huge broom shaped air ship flying directly above the museum. Weevil shows up in her broom and yells at her minions to drop the rope. They do so at the same time as Weevil puts away her broom. She climbs up the rope untill she gets inside. Thatch and his gang were spieing on her and decide to stowaway with a nervous Mosshead. However, the rope starts ascending to the air ship with Thatch's gang screaming. Casper & his friends leave the museum trying to get over the smoke. Spooky spots Weevils ship realizing that they are too late. Casper is dissapointed that for the first time ever, the enemy got away with their plan. Mantha tries to comfort him saying that they still need to find out where the ship is headed. Ra asks Jackie what this Cathulhu thing is about. The half-human says that he has an idea, but they must return to Casper's manor for planning. And if Witch Weevil succeeds, nobody is going to be safe from this Cathulhu. To be continued Music Video: We Are In Love by Pearl/Poil and Spooky Pearl: Been thinkin' for a while and there's something I gotta tell you. Spooky: (Uhh, I'm kinda busy.) Pearl: Been thinkin' that our love for each other has grown so very strong. Spooky: (Love? Wait...) Pearl: It's plain to see we're building our worlds together. Spooky: (Uhh, back up for a minute.) Pearl:'' I'm looking in your eyes right now and I can tell you feel the same.'' Spooky: You're choking me! Chorus: We are in love. Pearl: I am so in love today. Chorus: We are in love. Spooky: I think I'm gonna run away. Chorus: We are in love. Spooky: Did you tap my phone lines? Chorus: We are in love. Pearl: Yes, I tapped your phone lines. Spooky: I won't lie, you're a very pretty ghoul. Pearl: (Thank you!) Spooky: But you're crazy, crazy, crazy. You make me want to move to Canada. Pearl: (Oh, I'll go with you!) Spooky: You know I'm thinking I should get a restraining order. Pearl: (Those are so hard to enforce.) Spooky: Cause your bike was parked outside my house, every night this week. Pearl: (Your neighbors are sweet!) Spooky: You're the reason that I have to keep my shades drawn. Pearl: (I'll watch you through the chimney!) Spooky: I've installed an alarm system, with motion beam detectors. Lola: (I have the code.) Chorus: (We are in love.) Spooky: Give me just five minutes. Chorus: (We are in love.) Pearl: I think that was five minutes. Chorus: (We are in love.) Spooky: Did you just move in with me? Chorus: (We are in love.) Pearl: Yes, I just moved in with you. Chorus: (We are in love.) Spooky: No, we're NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OT! Pearl: That was our first love song! Spooky: Ugh! Part 2: Road To Las Vegas The kids are in Casper's manor using Jackies lap top on the dining table. Ra asks what this Cathulhu is that Witch Weevil is talking about. Jackie answers that Cathulhu is a mythical supernatural entity that is bent on doom and destruction, that is what the computer says. According to the internet, Cathulhu can turn "humans" into tentacled beings once freed from imprisonment. Spooky freaks out that there won't be any "fleshie" left to scare if everyone is turned into tentacled beings. Jackie agrees and informs his classmates, Spooky, and Pearl that thanks to being half monster he'll be immune to Cathulhus freedom. Casper realizes that they have to get to Cathulus tomb before the witch does but is not sure where it is. Mantha has an idea, but Casper is not going to like it. Meanwhile on Weevils ship, Thatch's gang find themselves on the hanger after being ascended while holding the rope. Mosshead is amazed by the technological place for a witch's base of operations. However, Thatch finds it cool as he can use it for a hangout. Suddenly, they are spotted by a bunch of cat like goblins and the lead one with a #1 on his armor yells "Stowaways in the hanger! Stowaways". Slither then mentions that he and the gang are slaughtered. They are taken to Witch Weevil on the control room. Dummy Girl asks who the witch is, which Weevil answers by mentioning her name. Thatch laughs at her name and finds that Weevil doesn't look so tough. The witch demonstrates her power by zapping Thatch with lightning. She orders her Cat Goblins to take Thatch, Slither, Mosshead, and Dummy Girl to the brig. Casper & his friends sneak into Jimmy's front yard as they need transportation to get to Cathulus tomb. Jackie tells the kids that he thinks that the tomb should be in Las Vegas since it is in the middle of a dessert and has fun buildings and resting places (casinos and hotels). They enter Mr. Bradleys creature catcher van thinking that it would be the perfect vehicle that can take the kids to Vegas, which is Mantha's idea. Pearl asks if anyone knows how to drive, sadly they don't. Jackie however is going to hotwire the van and is going to be in the drivers seat. Before they can drive off, Casper wrote a letter that is for Jimmy, put it in an envelope, and tapes it to the door. Jackie manages to hotwire the van and warns everyone to hang on to their souls. They drive off away from Deedstown and start traveling to Las Vegas. Shortly, Jimmy and his dad find the letter Casper left. it reads "We'll return the van after we get back from Las Vegas.". Jimmy in his thoughts thinks that Casper is nice enough to leave a letter. However, Mr. Bradley is outraged that someone stole his van. He suggests that he and Jimmy are going to Las Vegas to get their van back, but first they are going to go rent a motorcycle. On the road, the kids are still driving the van. They took a highway hoping that it's a quick way to Las Vegas. Jackie asks Pearl how she's doing with the map. Pearl on the passengers seat, is having a hard time telling where they are right now. Meanwhile, Casper wonders if Scare School would notice that they are missing. At Scare School, Dash notices that there are a few more students missing. Alder then reminds his brother that they could have been captured by what made Jackie Hyde go missing, which causes Dash to reply "Oh yeah". Beaky is spying on the headmasters and flys to Cappy inorder to find the students. A day later, Weevil is talking to the same voice from before at her control room. It is revealed to be Cathulhu's voice talking to Weevil via a floating ball of smoke. The witch informs Cathulhu that preparations for his return will go as planned. However, Cathulhu doesn't sound convinced by Weevil's assurings. Cat One (the lead cat goblin) bursts into the control room to tell Weevil some news. The witch calls off Cathulhu as she is about to have a talk right now. The cat goblin tells Weevil that they spotted a van with the same kids from before inside, and their coming right toward her. She yells "NO WAY!" and gets into a frustrated fit. Weevil orders Cat One to send the "Biker Group" to the dessert and take care of the problem. Cat One questions when Weevil formed a biker gang. The witch responds by telling him that it was incase theirs a car chasing toward the air ship. Cat One head toward a panel and presses a button that says "Deploy Biker Group". From the brig, Mosshead sees some bikers flying in the sky into the dessert. Dummy Girl is freaking out due to the desire to get out of here. Thatch spots the keys to their cell on the wall and orders Mosshead to find something that would make good rope. In the Nevada dessert, the gang are getting tired from the whole ride. Spooky complains about not being able to sleep just to keep watch for anybody following them. Wolfie looks at the gas tank meter and sees that it has a 1/4 gas left. Casper asks Spooky if he can go fill the tank up, which Spooky reluctantly agrees. Spooky gets out the van with a container full of gas, floats to the tank while trying to catch up with the van, and fills it up. While doing so, he spots some bikers chasing after them. After filling the tank, Spooky gets back in and warns Jackie that they got company from behind. Casper took a peek outside and sees that its a bunch of bikers. Jackie then hits the accelerator inorder to lose their pursuers. However the bikers are getting closer the van. Mantha suggests that their just gonna have to fend off the bikers if they want to succeed in their trip. Each of the bikers surround the van as they speed up too. One of the bikers remind the others that Weevil wants those kids out of the way no matter the consequences. Wolfie searches the van for something usefull while Jackie is telling Pearl to keep pressing the accelerator. The bikers keep throwing rocks at the van except the one infront of the van. Spooky checks outside to see how the bikers are hitting the van. Casper joins Spooky just incase the bikers have something against ghosts. The two ghosts get their heads back in the van and tell their friends that those bikers are throwing rocks. Wolfie shows Ra he found some net launches, which gives Mantha an idea. Casper, Ra, and Mantha open the van door and shoot the net launchers at the bike wheels. Said biker slows down and crashes to the biker behind the van. Wolfie gets on the passenger seat, climbs out the window and shoots his net launcher at the front bikers wheels. Spooky gets the last biker by squirting him with water since cats hate water. The last biker then crashes into a cactus. The gang now get a chance to relax along the way to Vegas. Meanwhile, Thatch and his gang find some crates to hide in. The get in the crate as Slither cut some holes for him to see whats going on. Thatch tells Mosshead, Dummy Girl, and Slither on the count of three, they attempt to walk out of this air ship. The vampire counts to three and the gang start walking across the halls. At the Nevada dessert Jimmy and his dad are riding a motercycle with a passengers cart. Jimmy asks Mr. Bradley how he managed to rent the motercycle. His dad mentions that he spent half of his payments for the bike. He tells Jimmy if his calculations are correct, "the van theif" should be dead ahead of Las Vegas by now. The Bradleys then maintain silence as they go along the road. Casper and the gang finally see Las Vegas up ahead of them. Jackie gets the van off the road and parks it. The kids get out of the van as they are amazed by the view of Vegas. The half-human reminds his friends that they don't have time to gaze upon the city since they have a evil god to keep sealed. The kids then head for Vegas with Pearl complaining that she was going to take Spooky to a casino for a romantic dinner. However behind the clounds comes Witch Weevils air ship. Inside, Cat One tells Weevil that they have reached Las Vegas. The witch then says "excellent" and orders Cat One to get a word from the Biker Group. Weevil talks to herself mentioning that Cathulhu will soon be free and she will spread misery across the globe. She starts laughing maniacally in a evil manner. To be continued. Category:Fan Episodes